sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Diamonds and Pearls
*pop *R&B }} | length = 65:45 | label = Paisley Park, Warner Bros. | producer = Prince | chronology = Prince | prev_title = Graffiti Bridge | prev_year = 1990 | next_title = Love Symbol Album | next_year = 1992 | misc = }} }} | rev2 = Blender | rev2Score = Blender review | rev3 = Robert Christgau | rev3Score = }} | rev4 = Entertainment Weekly | rev4Score = C |magazine=Entertainment Weekly |issue=#86 |publisher=Time |issn=1049-0434 |accessdate= }} | rev5 = Mojo | rev5Score = (favorable) }} |rev6= MusicHound |rev6score = 3.5/5 | rev7 = The New York Times | rev7Score = (favorable) |newspaper=The New York Times |issn=0362-4331 |oclc=1645522 |accessdate= }} | rev8 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev8Score = | rev9 = Spin | rev9Score = (favorable) }} | rev10 = Trouser Press | rev10Score = (favorable) }} | rev11 = Yahoo! Music | rev11Score = (favorable) |publisher=Yahoo! Music |accessdate= |archiveurl=https://www.webcitation.org/5rQCapD09?url=http://ca.music.yahoo.com/read/review/12054085 |archivedate=July 22, 2010 |deadurl=yes |df=mdy }} }} Diamonds and Pearls is the 13th studio album by American recording artist Prince, and the first with his new backing band The New Power Generation. It was released on October 1, 1991, by Paisley Park Records and Warner Bros. Records. The album produced several hit singles, including "Gett Off", "Cream", "Money Don't Matter 2 Night", "Insatiable", and the title track. Dancers Lori Werner (then dancing under the stage name of Lori Elle) and Robia LaMorte, known as "Diamond" and "Pearl" respectively, appeared on the holographic cover (re-pressings of the album are non-holographic). Diamond and Pearl also appeared in the music videos for "Cream", "Strollin'", "Gett Off", and the title track, and also participated in Prince's Diamonds and Pearls Tour. Diamonds and Pearls contains a hybrid of music styles, from the funk of "Daddy Pop", "Jughead", and first single "Gett Off", to some of the more mainstream pop/rock songs Prince had recorded in some time, such as "Cream", "Money Don't Matter 2 Night" and the title song. "Willing and Able" was used in a video montage during the closing credits of CBS coverage of Super Bowl XXVI. Track listing Album evolution One of the earliest songs that ended up on Diamonds and Pearls was "Live 4 Love", a track from 1989. }} The bulk of the material would be composed in 1990, however. A few songs evolved during Prince's Nude Tour in 1990, notably "The Flow" and "Schoolyard". Prince decided to place an emphasis on rap with this album, handing the reins over to Nude Tour dancer, Tony M. An early version of the album from November 1990 consisted of the following: # "The Flow" # "Daddy Pop" # "Diamonds and Pearls" # "Cream" # "Strollin'" # "Willing and Able" # "Violet the Organ Grinder" # "Walk Don't Walk" # "Horny Pony" - unreleased version # "Money Don't Matter 2 Nite" # "Something Funky (This House Comes)" # "Schoolyard" # "Live 4 Love" Most of these songs went through minor to major revisions before being released, and five of them did not make the cut at all. The five songs that were omitted from the album are "The Flow", "Violet the Organ Grinder", "Horny Pony", "Something Funky (This House Comes)", and "Schoolyard". "The Flow" would be revised for the Love Symbol Album. A later version of the album had "Horny Pony" in the place of "Gett Off", a newly-written track that replaced it at the last minute. In fact, "Horny Pony" still exists on the track listing, written in red over "Gett Off", and is mentioned in the lyrics to "Push". Personnel * Prince – lead vocals and various instruments * Rosie Gaines – keyboards (2), co-lead vocals (3, 11), backing vocals and keyboards (4, 6, 7–9) * Tommy Barbarella – keyboards (2–4, 6–8) * Levi Seacer, Jr. – bass (2, 5, 6, 8–10), rhythm guitar (4, 7) * Sonny T. – bass (3, 4, 7, 13) * Michael B. – drums (2–8, 10, 13) * Sheila E. – synth drum fills (3) * Damon Dickson – percussion (6, 7, 9) * Kirk Johnson – percussion (6, 7, 9) * Eric Leeds – flute (7) * Tony M. – rap (2, 6, 7, 9, 11, 13) * Elisa Fiorillo – additional vocals (2, 8) * Clare Fischer – sampled orchestration (11) Production * Arranged and produced by Prince and The New Power Generation }} * Engineered by Keith "KC" Cohen, David Friedlander, Michael Koppelman, Matt Larson, Sylvia Massy, Steve Noonan, Tim Penn and Brian Poer * Mixed by Michael Koppelman, Keith Cohen and Tom Garneau * Mastered by Michael Koppelman * All songs published }} by Controversy Music-WB Music, except "Willing & Able" (Controversy Music-WB Music-Michael Anthony Music-Mac Dog Productions), "Jughead" (Controversy Music-WB Music-Mac Dog Music-Kinky J. Music) and "Push" (Controversy Music-WB Music-Mattie Lucille Publishing). Singles and Hot 100 chart placings * "Gett Off" maxi-single (#21 US, #6 US R&B, #4 UK, #8 AUS) # "Gett Off" # "Horny Pony" * "Cream" maxi-single (#1 US, #15 UK, #2 AUS) # "Cream" # "Horny Pony" * "Insatiable" (#3 US R&B) # "Insatiable" # "I Love U in Me" * "Diamonds and Pearls" maxi-single (#3 US, #1 US R&B, #25 UK, #13 AUS) # "Diamonds and Pearls" # "Q in Doubt" * "Money Don't Matter 2 Night" maxi-single (#23 US, #14 US R&B, #19 UK, #18 AUS) # "Money Don't Matter 2 Night" # "Call the Law" # "Push" (UK) * "Thunder" maxi-single (#28 UK) # "Thunder" # "Violet the Organ Grinder" # "Gett Off" (Thrust Dub) Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} |accessdate=2014-02-02|autocat=yes}} See also * 1991 in music * List of Billboard number-one R&B albums of 1991 References External links * Diamonds and Pearls at Discogs Category:1991 albums Category:Prince (musician) albums Category:Albums produced by Prince (musician) Category:Paisley Park Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:New jack swing albums Category:Albums recorded in a home studio